


Hold Me Close and Don't Let Go.

by bluepierrot



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot, hakuryuu has anxiety, judar loves his king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepierrot/pseuds/bluepierrot
Summary: Hakuryuu was scared, he was overthinking. He didnt want to lose the people he cared about. He calls for his magi then breaks down in his arms, Judar comforts his king.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Hold Me Close and Don't Let Go.

**Author's Note:**

> hi um!! first time writing here,,, this is purely to satisfy my juhaku needs... this fandom may be dead but!! heehoo... They might be a bit out of character but like! let me have this ok... (also AJDJFKJ I'm not good at writing so this is... short but like I felt like writing so...)

The night was harsh, thunder crackling, rain hitting the palace with ferocious speed and strong winds.  
These things didn't bother Hakuryuu, they weren't scary to him so why, why was he so scared? He couldn't stop shaking, he felt helpless. The blue-eyed boy wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wished he didn't feel so helpless, he wished... He was stronger... He didn't want to feel weak, he knew he wasn't weak but still, he sure felt like he was.

He always thinks back to the night, the night were he lost his dad and brother. He thinks about everything that happened that night, he wished he could've saved them. 'it's my fault' he thought, falling to his knees. He had always felt like he was the one to blame, no matter what others told him it was always what he thought. He felt so helpless that night, and he's scared he hasn't changed since then.  
He's scared about an accident like that happening again, he's scared of losing the ones he loves. Judar, he's terrified of losing him, the thought alone makes Hakuryuu feel sick.

The king decides to call for his magi, hoping that seeing the priest would make him feel better, even if only for the night. Soon enough, the long-haired boy appears in the doorway. "Yes my ki-" he was cut off with a crushing hug, Hakuryuu buried his face in the magi's chest. "Ryuu? are you alright?" Hakuryuu just shakes his head, Judar felt concerned but took a calm breath "here let's lay down, you can tell me anything, my king" 

The two lay on Hakuryuu's bed, Judar was on his side, holding his trembling king close to his warm body. "Do you want to talk now?" Hakuryuu nods and takes a shaky breath. "I feel, I feel helpless, i-i I don't know what to do, I'm scared I'll lose everyone, everything. I'm scared i will lose you, I love you and I'm scared of waking up one day without you being here..." Judar felt Hakuryuu crying, he was shaking and his breathing was rapid and shallow. Judar gripped Hakuryuu's face softly, using his thumbs to while away his king's tears. 

"Ryuu, I promise, I promise i will never, ever leave you. I will stay with you for all of his life and every other life we live, I will stay by your side, I love you so much alright? you are more than just a king vessel to me, I cherish you, you are my treasure. And I can assure you, nothing will happen to me, I will make sure of that, I want to stay with you alright?" Judar kissed the forehead of his beloved. Hakuryuu snuggled into Judar once again but then mumbled, "your jewelry feels weird.." Judar chuckled.

He took off his jewelry, putting it on a bedside table. He only took off the jewelry for his king, he then untied his braid and cuddled up next to Hakuryuu again. He pulled a blanket over them and they just held each other for a while, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the embrace. They eventually drifted off to a peaceful sleep, still cuddling as they did so.


End file.
